Dacey: The First Time
by granadellabitch
Summary: From ABC Family's Twisted: Danny and Lacey get off on to a bad start, but they prove to be long lost lovers in the end. Sex, drama, violence, love, lust, jealousy, all rolled into one. Caution: SMUT/explicit material.


"Socio." The halls of Green Gove High School hissed with anger and fear as Danny Desai arrived at the school for the first time since Regina's murder. He kept his head down as he trudged in a way that looked a little too care free towards his locker. Glares followed his movements as if expecting him, no, _daring_ him to lash out and commit another murder right there for all to see. A shock of red that flashed in his peripheral surprised him and he found himself staring fixedly at the insult someone had etched across his once uniform blue locker.

"Rope Boy?" Danny read aloud, feigning a soft laugh and pushing his hair out of his face. "I should've expected someone to take that and run with it." Suddenly, the bell rang to signal the next class, and the group of students that had been distracted by him jumped and scattered away. Some of the jocks lingered slightly longer, hoping to intimidate him with their stares. Not wanting to add tardiness to his ever-growing track record, Danny quickly gathered his books for next period's Psychology class before slamming his locker shut.

"Danny!" He heard the sound of someone rushing to catch up with him and he turned around just in time to see Lacey turn the corner, her medium-length black hair bouncing around her high cheekbones, and her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Lacey?" Danny gave her a puzzling look as she composed herself, and maybe looked a little bit longer than he should have as she caught her breath.

"I-uh, I've been looking all over for you." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Listen, about that night after the party, I can't have that-"

"-Don't worry, I haven't told anyone except Jo, which was an accident. My mom brought it up since she saw you leaving my house. Your secret is safe with me. " Danny cut her off, his cold tone edging on annoyance. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him again; her regretting spending the night with him hurt enough already. Lacey nodded understandingly, biting her lower lip. For a brief moment, she looked like she was unsure about herself and afraid. Danny's heart sank even lower when he saw her eyes begin to water.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I don't care; I _can't_ care about Danny Desai anymore._ Lacey sighed. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry okay? You think it's easy for me to watch these people do these things to you?" She gestured to his locker for one example. "But there's nothing I can do; I can't tell the police. If people find out we spent the night together, the night of Regina's murder…" Her voice that as dropped to a barely audible whisper trailed off and Danny looked down at his feet. "It's just…I have everything to lose." She explained, clearing her throat so he wouldn't see how close she was to becoming an emotional wreck.

Their eyes met and Danny held her gaze. "And I have _nothing_ to lose. I can't fuck my life up even more than it already is right?" He joked bitterly, absentmindedly fingering the ring on his right pointer finger.

Lacey gave him a defeated look. "Okay, that's clearly not what I meant-"

"-Oh _bullshit_ Lacey, that's exactly what you meant, and you know what? You're right! But give me a straight answer, do you _really_ think I did it?" Danny studied her astonished face, probably because he just had to audacity to interrupt her and call her out.

"I don't know what to believe!" Her voice raised a decibel. "Just like I told Jo: I was asleep, so I don't know anything. I won't be any help to proving you innocent for this because I wasn't even _conscious_." Her voice faltered slightly and she prayed he didn't notice. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in all this.

Danny smirked ironically. "You call that a straight answer? Since you don't know anything either, don't you want to find out more? You know, rule out all the possibilities instead of doing what everyone else is doing and accusing me? Her killer is still out there! I don't deserve much from you Lacey," He noticed she shivered when he said her name, but he didn't notice how loud he was getting. "All I'm asking is for you to give me the benefit of the doubt! You don't have to trust me, or even care about me."

Lacey folded her arms. "Good, because that's already established." She paused to see the look of hurt on his face before continuing. "I'm not like Jo, you can't lure me in with some ridiculous sob story and expect me to suddenly be wrapped around your finger." She was leaning against the lockers, avoiding his eyes as she talked herself out of sympathizing for him.

Danny laughed mockingly and her eyes looked up at him to shoot daggers. "I guess you could say she has 'nothing to lose' either, but I didn't _lure_ her into anything, and I maybe only told her _half_ a sob story. Plus, what I have with her is friendship and that's great but...I want something more, er different with you." Lacey's eyebrows rose in shock but Danny cautiously continued. "It's too much to ask for you to trust me right now, and probably for a long time, but I hope that one day you can." Danny lowered his eyes and brushed back a few loose strands of his hair from his face.

"Wait, what did you just…imply?" Lacey's eyes narrowed in utter disbelief.

"Uh… well, I-uh, nothing." A faint blush rose over his brown skin like the horizon of a sunset and he fidgeted uncomfortably. His mind was practically screaming on the inside at how stupid he was to just blurt that out. She was still staring at him, wondering to herself if he was going to say something. _Fuck._ Danny thought, making the mistake of looking at her. Of course the sun was peeking through the window across from them at that moment, illuminating the gold flecks in her brown eyes and transforming her look of confusion into a startling gaze of intensity.

She cleared her throat, this time impatiently. "I'm waiting." Lacey moved a hand to her poised hip.

"You're different…from Jo." Danny heard himself hesitantly say, fighting to find the words.

"Congratulations, I've been that way my whole life-"

"-No, I mean in how you're handling this, me coming back and all." She watched him stammer as if he was tripping over his tongue.

Lacey nodded slowly, letting him explain himself. "How so?"

"You're not out for yourself. Well, actually you are but Jo is so concerned with _why_ I did the things I did instead of asking how I am now." Danny looked up at her somber face, her lips in a pout showing her distrust. He forced his eyes to stop lingering on her mouth..."Jo asks all these questions that are more for her benefit. But I understand that she needs to make sense of it all. She's been asking herself all these questions for the past five years; now that I'm here she can finally get them off her chest. But you, Lacey, _you_ asked about my regrets and it took me by surprise."

"I guess I deserve some blame for Jo's confusion. We didn't really have each other for support, and I know that's my fault." Lacey drew in a deep breath. "And you're right. You are here now and you're here to stay and I need to stop _bitching_ about it." She shook her head as if condemning herself and looked down. "I'm sorry for everything that's happening Danny. I really am but now my best friend is dead and I have no one to trust. You expect me to provide an alibi that I don't even believe in myself." Her words should have stung him like a slap across the face, but all he could feel was an overwhelming need to comfort her. "But honestly, I don't know what I believe. I've never felt so...lost and alone."

"You're not the only one that feels that way." Danny replied after a brief silence.

This time a tear did manage to escape her, and it fell softly down her cheek as she gave an exasperated huff of frustration. Danny stepped closer and motioned to wipe it away with his thumb, but the back of her hand beat him to it; she gave him a scathing look. "Were you really about to wipe my tear?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "_Tears_. And no, I meant to do this..." Lacey was surprised by the strength of his arms as they circled around her middle, bringing her closer and protecting her. Fighting her initial reaction to push him away, she let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lacey could feel every muscle in his arms tense around her body, and she ignored how much she was blushing.

"You made things so difficult for all of us." He felt her breath tickle his neck as she whispered sadly. They reluctantly broke away, and something shifted in her. Danny watched as Lacey became embarrassed, almost ashamed; she nervously fixed her hair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone we hugged either." He tried to protect his feelings.

"Thanks." She avoided his gaze. "I should go-"

"-Mr. Desai, Ms. Porter? What are you two doing out of class?" Principle Tang marched across the hallway to them.

Lacey adjusted her leather book bag and widened her brown almond-shaped eyes at Danny. "Shit." She muttered under her breath as he approached them, though he was generally good-natured, he could be harsh on class skippers.

"I assure you Principle Tang, it was all my fault, I asked her to help me get this ink off and she was just being helpful." Lacey watched as Danny covered for her, yet again, and showed Principle Tang the insult painted on his locker. "I think the red adds a nice touch to the blue." Danny joked as Principle Tang narrowed his eyes in a quiet anger.

"Well, apparently you didn't get much of it off." He sighed, his suit and tie deflating slightly. "I'll get the janitors on it. For now, you two need to go to class." The two students nodded and did as they were told.

"Hey Lacey, do you want to hang out with me and Jo tonight?" Danny asked her after they had walked to his classroom in silence.

"As much as I'd like to join this 5th grade reunion, I have a date with Archie tonight." Lacey said sassily and raised an eyebrow.

Danny nodded. "Right, that meathead you're dating." He replied coolly. Her angry scoff made him crack a smile. "Well, if this date doesn't last all night, which I'm sure it won't," His tone dripped with sexual innuendos. "Its at my house at 9, stop by anytime." He gave a sly grin at her scowl and left her there, wondering if that was jealousy she sensed or his usual smart-ass demeanor.

"Jo! You came! And you brought Rico!" Danny opened his door at 9 o'clock to see Jo's slight grimace and Rico's naïve oblivion.

"Well, I figured we should have more social interaction and hopefully as time progresses we will become less and less uncomfortable with each other." Rico assessed the situation.

Danny nodded wordlessly before remembering his manners. "Good plan. Come on in you two it's cold outside." Danny welcomed them inside after peering down the street to see if anyone else was on their way.

"Is Lacey coming?" Jo read Danny's mind nonchalantly, hoping the answer would be absolutely not. If that girl wasn't going to cooperate and be a bitch about it, the last place Jo would want to be was hanging out with her on a Friday night, especially after their small falling out.

"I invited her but I don't know." Danny seemed determined to leave it there, the last thing he needed was for his mind to replay over and over again the moment when she was talking into his neck. The imprint left in his brain by the soft tickle of her breath and the delicate rosy scent of her hair had taken him by surprise. She had intoxicated him in less than three seconds.

"So, I brought movies, playing cards, popcorn packets..." Rico broke the silence and waved _The Orphan_ in one hand and _Children of the Corn_ in the other like it was a game show prize.

Danny smiled and sat down next to Jo. "Sure lets watch a scary movie, but not one about a child murderer please." Danny joked. Rico's eyes widened, just realizing his coincidental movie choices.

"Oh well uh, I-uh...technically in this one she's actually 30 years old or something right?" Rico motioned to _The Orphan_ and covered his awkwardness up with a sheepish laugh. "You were joking." He faked a cough.

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at a smiling Danny. "C'mon Rico lets just watch _Orphan_."

Danny went to go pop some popcorn as screams shook through the house, mainly from the unfortunate characters in the movie but also from Jo every time something popped out unexpectantly. His phone buzzed in his back pocket with a text from, his heart leaped, _Lacey_. She was still tied up and she didn't want him to expect her for a while. Danny refused to think too much into what that could mean or what Lacey was doing with Archie, but at least that meant she would come eventually.

The movie ended two hours and 30 minutes later with Rico hiding his face into Jo's stomach as she covered her eyes with a pillow. Danny, not easily frightened told them when the scary ending was over.

"Well, I think I now have an ulcer forming." Rico held his stomach and groaned as the rolling credits commenced.

"Or you just ate too much popcorn." Jo playfully slapped his hand away and looked to Danny. "Where's your mom?" She wondered aloud.

"She flew up to Queens to plan my dad's funeral with his family." Danny muttered, running a hand through his long dark hair. Jo pursed her lips and watched as Danny got up from the couch and removed the DVD from the TV. "Maybe I should take advantage of her going out of town and throw a huge rager." He joked as he returned _The Orphan_ to Rico.

"Yeah, you should make it prison-themed and have everyone wear sexy orange jumpsuits!" Rico teased, winking at Jo who gave him a confused look.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him, and for a moment Rico thought he went too far; then Danny said, "I like where your head is at Rico, that could make party of the year. Hey, you guys I have some-"

"-Shit! Rico what time is it?" Jo cut Danny off and felt around the couch for her phone as Rico pulled his out and looked at the time.

"Dammit! It's 12:17. Sorry Danny, Jo and I have to go. Her parents expected her back like twenty minutes ago." Rico hurriedly put his phone back in his pocket and helped pick up some popcorn that had been thrown around during the many horrendous scenes. "They didn't know we came here to hang out with you; her parents wouldn't have allowed it."

"So we said we were seeing a movie, which _technically_ isn't a lie." Jo's muffled voice continued as she put her sweatshirt back on to prepare for the weather outside. "Oh crap, two missed calls."

"Oh. Well, I guess if Lacey ever does come it will be extremely awkward since everyone is leaving. I was just about to whip out my Blue Ranch potato chips." Danny smiled at Jo as she remembered the unfortunate memory of her eating every flavor. He casually walked them towards the door and gave Jo a nod of farewell. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, causing all three of them to jump. "Apparently we are all still jumpy from that movie." Danny snickered, opening the door.

"I finally made it." Lacey smiled weakly, the tears streaking her face immediately showed that something was wrong if the blood that was trickling down the side of her temple didn't give it away.

Jo and Rico tried to help as much as they could once Lacey got inside, but they couldn't stay for long, for Jo's parents were calling her repeatedly. After the whole drinking incident from Regina's party, they had tightened their leash around her and there was not much they could do without Jo getting into serious trouble.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened or are we going to pretend you actually _did_ fall as you were walking to your car?" Danny looked at her seriously as he gently dabbed at the wound near her temple. Other than the occasional sound of the wind outside, his house was completely quiet.

Lacey was sitting on the kitchen counter facing him, still in the clothes she wore to the date with Archie. Now, her hair was tied up out of her face to let Danny see the extent of the damage. She tried to ignore the fact that she was basically straddling him as he stood between her legs, but all that left her to focus on was his hand gently cupping her face as the other one worked to remove the blood, or the way he was breathing so slowly and carefully as if he was afraid she would blow away. Lacey felt so silly in the red dress Archie had bought for her and asked her to wear. Of course it had very little material to it as far as coverage went, but paired with the fresh injury to her head, it seemed even more ridiculous.

Danny put down the tissue he had just been using and picked up a fresh Band-Aid. "Here." He said slowly, looking her in the eyes, just realizing how close they were. He knew she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Thanks." Lacey breathed, her heart began to race and she mentally forced herself to relax. It was just Danny.

There was a long pause where all Danny did was look at her disheveled state, careful not to spend too much time on her exposed amount of cleavage. "Lacey, I know Archie did this to you." He finally murmured softly.

"I broke up with him." Lacey responded too quickly. She seemed to tense up, and Danny carefully placed a warm, calloused hand on her knee. She shivered at his touch but welcomed it otherwise. Her dusky skin felt unbelievably smooth under his fingers and Danny couldn't help but wonder if she was this soft all over her body…

"And this is how he reacted?" He tried to hide the anger in his voice. Lacey watched as his jaw tensed in a display of his internal rush of anger for Archie. She nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes, but Danny never looked away from her. "Did he do anything else to you? What else did he do Lacey?" Danny's voice was rising into a shout and he slammed a fist onto the counter next to her.

"Nothing! I got away before he could-" She cut herself off as she choked down a sob.

"Are you sure? He didn't force you-"

"-No! I told you I got away!" She fired back. "He was drunk." She said in a much quieter voice.

"That's not an excuse." Danny said solemnly, a piece of his hair that was not tied back in his signature bun fell in front of his face. He remembered the stories he heard from his mother about the nights his father would return home heavily intoxicated while he sat, unable to help, in prison…He couldn't think about that now.

Lacey pushed herself off the counter and they stood face to face. "I should leave." She whispered, looking straight into his eyes. The hurt that she saw was unbearable, and she hoped he wouldn't let her go. Lacey made it all the way to the door until-

"-You know, I have something you can change into. It's really chilly out there." Danny brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck as if he was unsure about something.

Lacey gave him a half-smile. "Okay." She was thankful he couldn't see her blushing as she followed him upstairs to his room. It was somewhat messier than when she was there last, and he attempted to quickly straighten up some papers and clothes that had fallen askew.

"Uh, here. Hopefully they won't be too big." Danny handed her a t-shirt and jeans he had fished out of a neat pile from his closet. Running a hand through his shiny hair, he watched her look at the clothes with discontent. "Something wrong?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have something I can sleep in? You don't honestly expect me to drive back home in this hour?" Lacey gave him a quizzical look. Danny laughed, partly because of her defensive response but also because he was surprised at her willingness to spend another night with him.

"Sorry, I just thought after last time spending the night with me again would be the last thing you would ever do." Danny took the jeans back and gave her a pair of boxers. "Wouldn't your parents worry?"

Lacey shook her head, and then winced at the reminder of her bruise. "They think I'm sleeping over at Sarita's house." Danny nodded and they looked at each other for a moment before Lacey cleared her throat. "I guess I'll go change-"

"-Oh, right. Hold on." Danny scooped some pajamas into one hand before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He changed as quickly as he could into his sleep clothes so he could search for a pillow and blanket to use for the night. The door to his room was open when he returned with his makeshift bedding and he entered face to face with Lacey. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked somewhat uneasy but she smiled half-heartedly when Danny stepped closer. "How are you feeling?" He looked at the Band-Aid on the side of her head, though it was half-hidden by her hair she had released.

"I'm great." Lacey bit her lip in a way Danny found irresistible. "You know, if breaking up with your drunk boyfriend and him responding with a left hook to the head could constitute as great." She tucked a strand of hair behind her head. "How am I supposed to show my face tomorrow to my parents? Or what about school this Monday? How can I face him?" She sat down at the foot of his bed and Danny seated himself next to her, never looking away from the distress in her eyes.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. You did the right thing; I'm glad you felt you could come here. Maybe you should tell your parents the truth. You never know, they might press charges. Isn't your mom a lawyer?" Danny tried.

Lacey sighed. "They _loved_ Archie. It's going to be difficult." She looked up at him, meeting his worried gaze.

"If it means anything, I don't think you should worry about school on Monday." Danny watched her crinkle her brow and tug lightly on his shirt she was wearing.

"Why do you say that?"

"For some idiot like Archie to do that to someone so beautiful and strong, it's practically social suicide for him." Danny could see her face redden through her dark, rich complexion. "And if you're half as witty as you were when you came up with the 'socio' catch phrase, I'm sure you can think of something much worse for him." Danny's heart soared when he saw Lacey crack a smile, and he carefully brought a hand up to her face, brushing her long dark hair back so he could see the Band-Aid, or at least that was his excuse. She placed a hand on his wrist to stop him, to push him away, but something strange happened: she pulled him closer, and he brushed his lips against the wound on her temple. Lacey felt a shiver of pleasure run through her and she noticed that Danny had pulled back and was staring at her. More specifically, he was looking at the formation of her hardened nipples through his shirt. There was a brief moment of stillness, quietude, and tension, like the split second before a rubber band snaps. Their eyes shone of an illuminated flame of passion and lust that Lacey would never admit and Danny chose not to express.

"We should probably get to bed." He muttered in monotone, the silence of feelings left unsaid ringing in his ears. Lacey nodded wordlessly and stood up.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor, or if that creeps you out, sleeping in someone else's bed, you can have the floor and I'll give you the comforter." Danny hoped that was comfortable enough for her, this whole thing was kind of impromptu to begin with.

She looked skeptically at the floor where Danny was setting up camp. "Your bed is big enough for the two of us to share. I would hate for you to sleep on the floor just because I was an idiot and dated an asshole."

In surprise, Danny looked back at her standing barefoot and braless with a hand on one hip in his clothes. "Are-" He cleared his throat to hide his voice crack. "Are you sure?" He questioned weakly. "I mean, I can even sleep in my mom's room."

"The last thing I want right now is to be alone." Lacey avoided his eyes and promptly turned around to pull the covers back.

"I sleep with my shirt off…" Danny mumbled as he took his rings off and placed them on his nightstand then worked on undoing his hair.

Lacey allowed a small laugh to escape her. "That's perfect because I don't sleep with pants on; I was going to take them off when you fell asleep."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Well, next time I'll remember to not give you any." He teased lightly.

They both paused, waiting for the other to undress first until Lacey rolled her eyes and slid out of his boxers without hesitation. Her confidence caught him off guard but his shirt fell long enough to continue covering her underwear, to Danny's disappointment. What he hoped was true; her skin seemed just as supple everywhere else as it was on her knee where he had rested his hand before. He kept watching her as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Exposing, to Lacey's surprise, a few scars, one of them shaped like a symbol that must have been purposeful.

"Join any gangs in prison?" Lacey joked nervously, fidgeting around for a moment in the sheets that smelled wonderfully of him to get comfortable.

"You _really_ don't want to know." Danny responded in a way that seemed lighthearted, but Lacey heard an underlying tone that said to change the subject.

Lacey watched as he yawned and tentatively leaned over her to turn off the lamplight. "Do you need more Advil before I turn off the light? Water?" He smirked down at her, observing the way her eyelashes fluttered as she looked back up at his face looming over her. His brown eyes fixated on her mouth as she replied with no. "I'm sorry…I have to-" Danny whispered, leaning closer and closer to her, placing a hand on the side of her cheek. When she didn't tense up or move away, he continued. Their lips made the slightest touch; his hair swooped around her eyes so she couldn't see. All she could do was feel what she felt. He smelled really good, actually _amazing_ on top of her. Danny could feel her breath becoming shallower, and he was sure she could feel his heart pounding in his chest as her slender fingers lined the stubble of his chin. Finally, they broke apart to their mutual dismay, and Danny looked at her in horror at what he'd done. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. Do you want to leave? I promise I will never do that ag-" Lacey cut him off with her mouth as it crashed against his, this time more ferocious and yearning than the first. His hands found the softness of her legs as one hooked its way around his torso, keeping him close. Danny gripped her small waist with his other hand as their mouths remained connected, igniting all the sexual energy they had both been fostering all night. He was so close to her, able to feel every dip and curve of her body and every arch of her back as his kisses lowered down to her neck. Lacey was whispering in his ear, telling him what to do to her, and it was all happening very fast. Her nails dug into his back as he nibbled on her earlobe, savoring the taste of her skin. Lacey knew he wanted her, but she also knew he was nervous and inexperienced so she reluctantly forced herself to stop.

"Danny wait." Lacey said breathlessly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Did I do something wrong?" He moved back to her side, brushing his hair out of his face. She eyed the symbol scarred into his skin above his right peck and shook her head.

"No, you were… nice. I think we are moving too fast." She propped herself up on her elbows, resting on her stomach. The light of the lamp highlighted the radiating glow of her dark skin, making it impossible for Danny to look away from the slope of her back through his t-shirt. She was absolutely exquisite.

"Oh." His face fell but he covered his disappointment quite well. "I'm sorry I got carried away." Danny reached out and pulled the covers up to her shoulders before reaching over her to turn off the light.

The room was washed in darkness as Danny kept his eyes to the ceiling, angry with himself for his loss of control. Lacey was squirming around in the dark and he heard the soft sound of material hitting carpet. In a sleepy haze that was creeping up around him, he rolled over so he was facing her back and inched closer than he normally would have if he were more alert. The fresh rosy smell of her skin calmed him as she sighed and rustled closer under the covers. Suddenly, he realized something felt differently, literally _felt_ differently. Her back was bare and silky against his chest, and Danny's heart skipped a beat when he finally put two and two together that she had removed her shirt. Lacey felt him tense up behind her and she smirked to herself, finding one of his arms and pulling it around her torso. His thumb made small circles around her bellybutton and Danny could feel her breathing slow. His hand inched lower and lower down her stomach, almost entering new territory before Lacey turned around to face him and found his lips in the dark. They took their time this time, relishing in her soft moans as his hands, then his tongue, found the softness of her breasts. Her fingers tangled themselves in his shoulder-length hair to bring him closer, and his body seemed to melt on top of hers, making his growing arousal known to both of them.

"I want to see you." Danny whispered to her in the darkness of the room. He moved away to turn on the small reading lamp, adding a dim source of awareness to their actions. The blanket was strewn across the bed and falling halfway on the floor, and her hair was half covering where his mouth had just been. He moved in a serious silence, gently moving her hair off her breasts and slowly tracing his hand down the center of her abdomen. Lacey breathed in sharply, looking up questioningly at him and his utter amazement at the beauty of her body. From the fullness of her lips, to each darkened tip of her nipples, to her lithe figure that led into a pair of ordinary white underwear that accentuated the dusky hue of her gleaming skin. For a moment, Danny forgot the world in which he was a victimized social reject and she was a completely out-of-his-league grade A perpetrator who traditionally shouldn't give him the time of day.

Lacey took hold of his hand that was roaming around her body and brought it further southbound. "Do you want to take them off?" He made her ask; Lacey knew fully well that there would be moments where she would have to take control if they were really going to do this. She searched herself for any doubts, knowing that she was looking through the lens of the crush she's had on him since they were eleven.

Danny swallowed while nodding his head and he forced himself to get a grip, or at least _look_ like he wasn't nervous. She sighed faintly as he hooked his fingers through to pull down her last article of clothing. Lacey studied him as more and more of her was exposed until, throwing her underwear aside, she was completely nude. Her curvy figure squirmed momentarily under his widened brown eyes; she was starting to get a little nervous herself.

"You're perfect." Danny whispered to himself, inhaling the sweet aroma of her body. Lacey blushed and brought a hand down to cover herself, attempting to show some modesty.

"Well, don't get too comfortable Danny. It's your turn." Lacey snickered, raising an eyebrow as she moved into a seated position to effectively remove his shorts. His long hair hung down in front of his face so she couldn't really see what was running through his mind until he pushed it back with one hand. Danny was smiling his usual cocky smile, and she didn't really know what he had to be cocky about until his shorts were finally pulled down and tossed aside as well. Lacey looked up at him in surprise. "Are you serious?" She shamelessly stared at his bulging organ in shock. Who would have thought that Danny would be impressively well endowed?

"It must be an Indian thing." He shrugged, pretending to be humble, and cracked a smile. Lacey let out a laugh before playfully smacking him on the chest.

"You are _so_ annoying." She smiled and bit her lower lip as he lowered on top of her again, his left arm supporting his weight as he held his shaft, preparing for entry.

"Do we need anything? Because I have _one_ condom in my desk drawer that's been there since 2008." Danny whispered in her ear, causing her to laugh again.

"Well, thank goodness _I've_ got it covered." She shook her head in disbelief, stifling her amusement. "Do I _want_ to know how and why you bought one condom when you were eleven?"

"Hey, those neighborhood kids I would tell you and Jo about sometimes were crazy..." His voice trailed off as his eyes smiled back at her; they realized how close he was to her opening, how easily he could let himself in.

"I'm ready when you are." Her eyes spoke patiently, and he swallowed away his fears again as he focused on his aim and tenderness.

They both took in a sharp intake of breath as he made contact with her heat, continuing all the way until he was completely inside. He collapsed down on top of her with a loud exhale, groaning and squinting his eyes in concentration as he fought to hold onto his control. It took all of his strength to not end the night right then and there. Danny touched his forehead to hers and they steadily breathed together as he began to thrust slowly, both of them giving in to pure sensation. Lacey wrapped her arms around his neck as their bodies collided repeatedly; every moan she made was right next to his ear, sometimes pleading for more or praising his technique. He felt her hands lower down his sides to meet the labored movement in his hips, and he wanted to capture forever the way her dark brown eyes were glued to his, or the way she ran her fingers through his jet-black hair with each touch of her breasts and each kiss he left on her neck. Danny listened as her moans became higher and louder, broadcasting how much she was enjoying his firm manhood inside of her. Her hips jerked beyond her control in response to him, forcing her to crash roughly against his stiffness.

"Don't stop," Lacey pleaded between her shallow breathes, her hands clutching his shoulders for dear life, red nails digging in to his back. "I'm so close..." He watched as her eyes widened and her body jerk towards him. Back arching for the perfect angle, she approached optimum pleasure and Danny was soon to follow. He growled smoothly as he released all he had been holding onto inside of her, holding on tightly to her thighs as leverage. He would never forget the look on her face, or the response of her body, with the rush of accomplishment he felt when he was able to satisfy her.

When all was finished, she was pulsating around him, making him slow his motions to a stop as they both came down. There was a glowing layer of sweat on both of them. She peered, still heaving heavily, at his glistening body looming over her. His dark black hair was messier than normal and part of it stuck to his neck with sweat. Danny pulled out of her as gracefully as he could with the sticky mess and collapsed down next to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly on her full lips. He felt her lips pull into a smile as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll be right back." He paused his lips against hers to speak and rolled out of bed.

Lacey tried to suppress a laugh as he attempted to cover himself on his way across the room to the bathroom and satisfied herself with the view of his backside.

"I saw that." Danny popped his head out the bathroom door.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey pretended to be innocently surprised. Danny shot her a suspicious look.

"You were checking out my ass." His muffled voice sounded through the door. Lacey waited until the water stopped running and he came back out with a towel and a cup of water.

"Don't flatter yourself." She smirked as she took the glass he held out to her and took a few sips. Danny downed the rest, placed it on the nightstand, and picked up the damp towel he had just retrieved. Lacey surprisingly felt no problem with lying completely exposed in front of him as he did the same. Usually, when her and Archie would occasionally sleep together he would keep their time of vulnerability, of pure nakedness as short as he could, immediately throwing his clothes back on to go back and join whatever party they were at. He would always be drunk; it was probably a way to protect his ego. Being completely nude in Danny's presence was new to Lacey, but his nerves seemed to be non existent anymore especially when he began to clean the residue of their past actions off the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Lacey watched as he used the towel to carefully caress her with precision and confidence and for the millionth time that night, she felt herself blushing uncontrollably. How was it that her childhood friend, an ex-convicted murderer, could make her feel this way? Intimacy on this level was new the both of them, and when he had finished cleaning her Danny seemed at a loss of what to do. Lacey yawned, reminding him of what they were _supposed_ to be doing.

"I guess it's time to go to bed." He whispered close to her as Lacey grinned and abruptly stole a peck on his cheek. Amused at her speed, he leaned over her, the tips of his hair brushing her bare chest as he turned off the lamp, smothering the room in a heavy darkness that helped Lacey notice how drowsy she was. He may have asked her one last time if her wound was feeling better or worse, but Lacey's eyes were drooped to a close.

Danny tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing his palm against her stomach, and they deliciously melted together again in the dark silence. His lips pressed against the slope where her neck met her shoulder and she giggled softly to herself somewhere in a dream at his gentle touch. His tender nuzzles told her that she would always be something more to him, and confirmed that she had always been.


End file.
